Behind Locked Closets
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Sakura was just a fill in to Rock Lee, a fill in for a certain black-haired and gray-eyed ninja boy. Will Rock Lee get what he wants? For alice-chan! LeeSaku and LeeNeji. Smut!


**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THIS ALL! Alright, so I know a lot of readers don't read what the author note says, but listen people sometimes it's important. So please read what's on top, your fan fiction can wait trust me. Author's note can sometimes hold information that will warn you what is in the story. So please read mine, it's important!**

**A/N: So if your reading this your awesome sauce, and should tell me in a review you read it! This is my first smut story ever! I have never read a LeeNeji story before because I am not a fan of it. I only wrote this because of a request on tinier me. So I'm deeply sorry if my sex scene sucks ^^'. This mentions the name KakuHi (I couldn't help myself ^^'). Now please read my warning.**

**Warning: Smut, Yaoi, straight couple, mentions of alcohol, cheating, singing, cussing, LeeSaku and LeeNeji!**

**Disclaimer: Show Me Love belongs to t.A.T.u, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard, phoenix axe belongs to someone, and obviously Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Behind Locked Closets

Rock Lee woke up in a hard bed with white sheets covered in different white stuff. This was not his bed but the persons next to him. He turned his head to the right side of him. There was a young girl perhaps 16, with short pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin, naked and sleeping.Rock Lee got up from his side of the bed. He went to his drawer in the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean white and green stripped boxers. He opened the bathroom door, went in, and left the room with clothes scattered and pictures knocked down.

Rock Lee turned the water in the shower as hot as he could. Then he grabbed a beige colored towel from the rack above the toilet. He hated the colors in this bathroom. Peach colored tile floors and walls, dark brown sink, bathtub and toilet, beige colored towels and shower curtains, and to finish it off, apricot colored shower head, faucet, toilet paper holder, and towel rack. It was such a girly bathroom. He put his boxers and towel on the sink next to the bathtub and got into the burning hot water. He could hope that the water would burn off the skin that Sakura touched and melt away her flower smell. He didn't love her, he didn't even like her. Truth was he was in the closet. A heavily locked and guarded closet. Sakura was just a cover up story. He was in love with a certain long black-haired, gray-eyed, fair-skinned teammate of his. Neji Hyuuga was his everything. Rock Lee had always wanted to tell Neji that he loved him, but was afraid of rejection. Rock Lee grabbed his phoenix axe shampoo and roughly massaged it in his black bowl-cut hair. After he was done with his shower he stepped out of the bathtub, getting water on the peach tiles. Rock Lee grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, walked over to the mirror that hung over the sink and wiped the steam from it. Who he saw in the mirror was not Rock Lee.

Rock Lee saw a paled skinned boy, with black short hair all messed up and sticking up, black dreary eyes, half dead because he can't confess his feelings, and doesn't give two shits about Might Gai. Rock Lee was nothing like that. He had tanned skin, black bowl-cut hair, lively black eyes, youthful, could do and say whatever he wanted, and Might Gai was his idol. Rock Lee had disappeared a long time ago, and was replaced with someone else. Rock Lee was no longer Rock Lee, he was just Lee. There was nothing strong or solid about him, like a rock was. Lee's hair was dripping water everywhere and he decided he would go out today. Lee dried himself off and put on his boxers. With a sigh and a mumble of, "behind locked closets," Lee walked out of the bathroom and into Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura woke up when the bathroom door clicked open and Lee came out in only boxers. Sakura blinked sleepy, pale green eyes and smiled at Lee, who in turn gave a weak smile back. Lee went into his drawer and brought out black stretch pants, a green t-shirt that said "my nightelf just pwned your plastic in tree form," and white socks. He put on the clothes and grabbed a hairbrush. Instead of brushing his bangs in front of his forehead he brushed them back and clipped them with a green hairclip. "What's with the new look hun," Sakura asked Lee. Lee put on his shoes before answering. "I need my bangs cut, they keep getting in my face," he replied rather coldly. Sakura got a look that looked as if she had been bitch slapped for saying KakuHi was awesome. "I'm sorry it's not you, I'm just having a bad day," Lee apologized after seeing Sakura's upset face. _Since when am I a douche bag, _Lee thought to himself. "It's ok babe," Sakura said and smiled. Lee tried and miserably failed at returning the smile. Lee turned his back on Sakura and faced the bedroom door. " I'm going to go out for a little bit," Lee said and left. _He's been acting weird, _Sakura thought, _he refuses to call this our home, and calls me Sakura instead of babe, hun, my love or anything like that, and not to mention he's been distant. _Sakura promised herself that she would find out what's wrong after she slept more and cleaned up the room.

Lee walked out of Sakura's house and was met by a blast of cold spring air. The air was cool, the grass was green, the flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, the bumblebees were buzzing, the butterflies were flying, and Lee felt like shit. He was making his way to his favorite karaoke bar. Here in the hidden leaf village, you could drink at the age of 16, and Lee took advantage of that law. Lee really hoped that someone good was singing today. Lee's eyes widen when he saw who was singing next.

Neji had just gotten on stage and picked a song when he saw Lee standing next to the door of the bar. Their eyes meet for a brief second and Neji inwardly blushed. Then the song started and Neji began to sing.

_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed that _

_We're suddenly crumbling_

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense?_

_Tell me nothing ever comes _

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses_

'_Cause there's no way to turn around_

_Staring at your photo_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely _

_I wish that you could show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til you open the door_

_Show me love_

_Show me love _

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

Neji forgot about that fact Lee was watching him sing. Lee's mouth opened at Neji. Neji had his hair pulled back into to a high ponytail, a black t-shirt with writing that said 'Got Bleach?' and a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki, black ripped skinny jeans, and black high heel flip flops. Not only did Neji look like a HOT girl, but he had a voice more beautiful than one.

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances of surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

_Tell me nothing ever comes_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses_

'_Cause there's no way to turn around_

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense?_

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up-sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

_Show me love_

_Show me love _

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til you open the door_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Give me all that I want _

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more!_

Neji was red faced for all the passion he had put into singing that song. It was obvious to anyone that Neji was in love with someone. Neji jumped off the stage where a bunch of fan girls had clustered together to hear Neji's voice better. He pushed through the girls and headed towards Lee. When Neji arrived next to Lee he was no longer red faced. "Wow, you were amazing," Lee complemented. " Thanks," Neji replied blushing inwardly again. After a few moments of awkward silence Neji spoke. "So do want to go over to my house with me," he asked. "Sure," Lee answered. So off they went to Neji's house.

30 minutes later they arrived at Neji's house. Neji's living room was nothing like Sakura's. It was white with scrolls hanging with Chinese land on them. Sakura's was pink with pictures of flowers on it. "Come on let's head to my room," Neji said walking towards his bedroom door. Neji opened his door and they both walked in. Both of their hearts were beating and thumping at a fast pace. Lee looked around trying to keep his mind off the clean and well-made bed that could easily because dirty and screwed up. Neji's room was also white put with secondary colors of light blues and greens. His room had no posters at all. It was boring yet it had a calm feeling to it. "So….. Rock Lee," Neji said. "Lee," was the other boy's response.

"What," Neji asked a little confused. "Call me Lee not Rock Lee," Lee said. "Why," Neji asked even more confused. "Because I no longer feel like Rock Lee. I just feel like a Lee now," Lee said, sadness filling his voice. "What do you mean," Neji asked, feeling sorry for his dear friend. "I mean that I don't feel like me anymore. I feel like a different person," Lee answered, falling deeper into his pit of depression. "Oh, I'm sorry. When did you start feeling that way," Neji asked. "Just when Sakura and I got together, and yes I know it's Sakura," Lee replied. "Have you tried breaking up with her," Neji asked hesitantly. "No, I just can't. I don't love her, I don't even like her. I'm just afraid no one will ever love me again," Lee whispered the last part. "I do," Neji whispered back. " What," Lee asked, completely off guard. " I said I love you Lee. I love you with all my heart. That song I sang back at the bar was towards you," Neji practically yelled the last thing and was blushing badly. " So you want me to show you love," Lee purred into Neji's ear as he grabbed his face. Neji just blushed and looked the other way. " Oh, I'll show you love. Intill your screaming for more," Lee growled lustfully and pushed Neji onto the bed.

Neji looked up into Lee's eyes as he climbed on top of him. He saw lust and maybe love? _Does this mean he returns my feelings, _Neji thought as Lee devoured his lips in a hot and needy kiss. Neji moaned as Lee pushed his tongue into his mouth. _If I'm getting hard from this what am I going to do when he starts to touch me, _Neji asked himself. As if reading Neji's thoughts, Lee leaned Neji onto his back and slipped his hands underneath the others shirt. Neji moaned into Lee's mouth and bucked his hips forward while Lee played with his nipples. "Naah, Lee," Neji moaned as he broke away from the kiss. Lee went to Neji's ear and started licking and biting it, whispering "shh, my little Neji. We are far from over." Neji whimpered at the pleasure he was receiving and the thought of more was to come. Lee slid his hands out of Neji's shirt and to the hem of it. Swiftly Lee ripped the shirt from Neji's chest. Neji was skinny, but not bone skinny, just perfect skinny. Lee moved his mouth to Neji's pale neck. Licking and nibbling on it, his reward was Neji's soft moans. Neji moved his head to the side to give Lee more access. Lee moved his mouth across Neji's chest to his right nipple, with his tongue leaving a trial of salvia. Lee's black eyes met Neji's gray ones. Lee lightly flicked his tongue over Neji's pink and hard nipple, watching his lovers expression. Neji arched his back trying to get closer to Lee's. Lee was currently on all fours just inches above Neji's quickly warming up body. Lee took Neji's nipple in his mouth. He licked it and sucked it until it was dripping with spit. Lee experimented for a second and bit Neji's nipple softly, which caused the boy beneath him to gasp and moan. Lee smirked at this and led another salvia trail to Neji's left nipple. Lee did the same thing he did to the other nipple but this time he bit a little harder. Neji reacted with a louder moan this time. _Hmm, _Lee thought, _he likes it a little rough. _Neji softly tugged at Lee's shirt sleeve trying to indicate he wanted it off. Lee took the hint and sat up. Lee slowly took off his shirt. Underneath laid toned muscles. Neji held his breath when he saw Lee's beauty. No wonder Sakura loved him so. Lee quickly bent down again and flicked him tongue into Neji's bellybutton teasingly. Then Lee bit down hard onto the flesh around the bellybutton. Neji moaned loudly at this and hissed sexily, "Enough with the foreplay fuck me. Now."

Lee smirked at this and went over to Neji's ear to say, "Eager now are we?" Neji groaned at the breath in his ear and barely said, "please. Ahh….. take me." "Ok," Lee whispered and rapidly took off both of their pants and boxers, all in one strike. If it was possible, Neji got harder as the cold air hit his erection. Lee stuck three fingers in Neji's face and lustfully said, "suck." Neji took them in his mouth with no compliant. Lee let Neji suck on them intill he found them fit for the job at hand. Lee took the fingers out of Neji's mouth and stuck one up Neji's ass slowly and as softly as he could. Neji whimpered a soft, "oww." Lee started moving it in and out and in no time Neji said, "you can add a second now." Lee added a second finger and started to scissor Neji. Neji thought the stretching felt uncomfortable and extremely weird. When Lee hit Neji's prostate though Neji moaned loudly. Lee smiled faintly and thrusted three fingers in Neji, constantly hitting that spot and making Neji pant and moan. Lee took his fingers out of Neji and positioned his erect member in front of Neji's hole. Lee leaned down and kissed Neji as he pushed his tip into Neji. Neji cried out in pain. Inch by inch, Lee led himself into Neji. He waited for Neji to stop crying. Neji said, "move," and Lee obeyed him. He moved in and out of Neji slowly so he could get used to the feeling. Neji said, " faster. Harder, Neh….. more!" Lee followed Neji's every command without comment. Lee could feel Neji coming to an end and started pumping his dick. Within seconds Neji cummed all over them and screamed, "Rock Lee!" forgetting what Lee had told him to call him. With one finally thrust Lee came inside of Neji. Lee pulled out of Neji and flopped onto the bed next to him. Lee pulled Neji close to him, and Neji fell asleep instantly. Lee closed his eyes and quickly followed Neji into the dream land.

Sakura had gone to the karaoke club after she had finished cleaning up. She had found out that Lee had gone to Neji's house. So she decided to go find him. She entered Neji's house without bothering to knock. She headed straight for Neji's room and opened the door. What met her eyes made her gasp and her eyes fill with tears. There on Neji's bed was Neji cuddled up to Lee. Clothes were lying on the floor, the bed was ruined, and they were covered with a white sticky substance. Sakura fled the scene as fast as she could from that house.

Lee had woken up when he felt someone enter the house. He didn't bother to open his eyes, he knew who it was and didn't care. He smirked as Sakura fled the house. He was no longer Lee, he was Rock Lee again. The Rock Lee who had black bowl-cut hair, tanned skin, was youthful, had lively black eyes, could do or say anything, Might Gai was his role model, and was in love with Neji Hyuuga. With that he fell back asleep.

Sakura was running at full speed when she ran into Tenten, making both girls fall on their butts. "What's wrong Sakura," Tenten asked her friend, worried when she saw that the other was crying. Sakura pointed at Neji's house, whimpered and ran away. Tenten went into Neji's house quietly and went to Neji's open bedroom door. She looked in and smiled. She had known about her teammates' crushes for awhile now. She closed the bedroom door softly and left the house smiling. She was off to calm her pink-haired friend. After all now both Neji and Rock Lee didn't need to hide behind locked closets.

**After note: Longest short story I have ever wrote! *wipes sweat off* now I can relax!**

**Dedication: This was to alice-chan on tinier me. I hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
